120114MelniaLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 19:05 -- 07:05 GT: Yo, Mary. You here? 07:05 TT: huh? 07:05 TT: Y-Yeah I'm here, hi Miss Lily 07:05 GT: Ohoho, so formal. 07:06 GT: Anywho, I'm just here to pass on a warning. 07:06 TT: Warning? 07:06 GT: You remember that Jack guy from turkey day? Gave you that kickass headband? 07:07 TT: Yeah? 07:08 GT: Well, all the grownups went into Defcon 5 when I told them about him. Apparently he's bad news and we're all utterly fucked. 07:09 TT: wh-what?! 07:09 GT: My eyes came from a DEAD GIRL. TWO dead girls, actually. 07:09 GT: Apparently I'm going to die? I'm kinda skeptical, though. 07:09 TT: D-Dead girls? You're going to die?!" 07:10 GT: Pfff, don't worry, I'm gonna be careful. 07:10 GT: You should too. He's done good stuff, but these guys have been playing this longer than we have, so I gotta trust them on stuff like this. 07:10 GT: Just be careful around Jack, and don't accept any invitations into any dark alleyways. 07:10 GT: And 'never go backwards', whatever that means. 07:11 GT: Also, is Dani on your team? 07:12 TT: Uh, no I don't think so... She's on LOBAB with Fate 07:12 GT: Ah, gotcha. 07:12 TT: And speaking of veterans, I wonder if Ryspor is ok, he went out to get offerings or something and hasn't returned yet 07:12 GT: Haha, that's gonna be an awkward reunion. 07:13 GT: Teen sky pirate guy? Thiago's dad? 07:13 GT: Haven't heard anything about him. Don't think I ever even talked to him, actually. 07:13 TT: Yeah I think so 07:13 TT: Oh, he's really nice, you should seek him out! 07:14 GT: Too much effort. I've got my hands full with the grownups over here. 07:15 TT: Well, if you ever decide to, his handle is gregariousTrebador, is there anything else you need Lily? 07:16 GT: That's about it. I gotta lotta people to chat up. 07:16 TT: O-Ok, bye then! 07:17 GT: Bye! Hope your headband doesn't, like, strangle you or something. 07:17 TT: Wait what 07:17 TT: D: 07:18 GT: Well, I mean, it's a classic trope. 07:18 GT: You get a mysterious gift that turns out to be cursed or something. 07:18 GT: Haha, shit, I've got robo eyes in my skull. These things could be hacking my brain as we speak. 07:18 TT: (;;oAo) 07:18 GT: Or something, I don't know. 07:19 GT: Bet you 5 boondollars Tethys cuts an arm off with her swords. 07:19 TT: Th-That 07:19 TT: That's awful! 07:20 GT: It could happen! Haven't you ever read The Wizard of Oz? 07:20 TT: I thought,,, I thought that was about ruby shoes..." 07:21 GT: You mean the ones they crushed a witch with a house to get? 07:21 TT: Well yeah, an evil witch, still, it was an accident... 07:22 GT: Still. 07:22 GT: That book had its fair share of fucked-up shit. 07:23 TT: :( 07:25 GT: Anyways, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just be careful around Jack and you'll be dandy. 07:26 TT: Says the one k-kissing him 07:26 TT: you should be doubly careful! 07:26 GT: Pshh, that was ONE time. 07:26 GT: Dani's more likely to go after him than me. 07:27 GT: I just think he's kinda hot, is all. 07:27 GT: Like, gurl, did you even SEE that suit? 07:27 GT: I like me a man who's a snappy dresser, let me tell you. 07:28 TT: I think there are more important things to worry about than dating 07:28 TT: like say 07:28 TT: you know this murder game that has killed mutiple friends and family 07:28 TT: :( 07:28 GT: Yeah, fair enough. 07:28 GT: Hard to focus on the murder when you've been stuck in some puppy mob boss' house for a week. 07:29 GT: Killing a giant turkey is the most excitement I've had since entering. 07:29 TT: he just wanted to be loved... 07:29 GT: That and, y'know, getting brutally tortured by my mother. 07:29 GT: But that's not really exciting so much as mentally scarring. 07:30 TT: Wh-What happened?! 07:30 TT: Well, spare me the d-details but 07:30 TT: I'm very sorry that happened Lily 07:31 GT: Enh, it was a while ago. You're only just hearing about it because I've been literally unable to talk about it until preeeetty recently. 07:32 TT: oh ok 07:32 TT: w-well I have to go 07:32 TT: Ryspor isn't answering my messages so I was gonna ask if anyone else has seen him 07:32 TT: b-bye! 07:32 GT: Bye! Good luck with your pirate dad! 07:33 GT: Also get me pics if you can. I wanna see if the eyelashes really do run in the family. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 19:35 --